


Il concerto di Natale per pianoforte al centro orfani

by Milady_Silvia



Category: Poirot - All Media Types
Genre: Missing Scene, One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ho immaginato un caso brillantemente risolto da questo meraviglioso detctive.Ha partecipato alla challenge Christmas challenge!:NataleParola: Pianoforte





	Il concerto di Natale per pianoforte al centro orfani

Il concerto di Natale per pianoforte al centro orfani  
  
Hastings socchiuse gli occhi e guardò una donna avanzare verso di loro, illuminata dalla fioca luce giallastra delle lampade e da quella biancastra che filtrava dalle finestre sporche, avvolta dal pulviscolo di polvere che aleggiava nel salone.  
-Non dovremmo essere qui a Natale- pensò. Rabbrividì, starnutì e sentì il naso arrossato prudergli.  
  
_“Poirot, è Natale oggi, è tempo d’interrompere le indagini su quel giovane poliziotto morto …” disse il capitano Hastings. Superò una vetrina su cui erano esposti dei grossi polli grondanti olio, i piedi gli affondavano nella neve e l’umidità filtrava attraverso gli stivali._  
_“_ ** _Au contraire_** _, mio buon amico. Dobbiamo correre, piuttosto, per evitare un efferato crimine” rispose Hercule. Il vento gelido gli sbatté contro il viso, arrossandogli le guance sporgenti e piene._  
_“Un crimine?” domandò l’altro uomo che si fermò, si voltò e guardò il detective superarlo correndo. Poirot annuì, la pancia rigonfia stretta dal panciotto tremava ad ogni sua falcata._  
_“Sì, ad opera di un’astuta e diabolica donna che si è già macchiata di una gravissima colpa” rispose duro._  
  
Poirot si appoggiò al bastone e chinò il capo, sorridendo.  
“Fermi tutti, cosa pensate di fare?” domandò la donna. Le labbra rosse e gonfie le tremavano, il viso candido era arrossato sulle gote, mettendole in risalto il neo su quella sinistra.  
“Perdoni l’intrusione” mormorò Hastings. Si tolse il cappello a falde larghe e se lo appoggiò contro il petto, stringendolo con la mano.  
“Non far avvenire questo concerto” spiegò gentilmente il detective. La dirigente dell’orfanotrofio sgranò gli occhi, le iridi nere le brillarono.  
“Lei è impazzito? Il concerto di Natale per pianoforte è una tradizione nel mio orfanotrofio ed è l’unico svago di questi sfortunati giovani” domandò. Ansimò, due ciocche corte color ebano le sfuggirono dallo chignon finendole davanti all’occhio, arricciandosi ondulate.  
Il viso allungato dell’ispettore s’ingrigì e chinò il capo guardando il pavimento.  
“Non è mai stato interrotto o impedito da quando fu insignito la prima volta, tredici anni fa” S’intromise l’orfano più grande, passandosi la mano nei cortissimi capelli biondo cenere. Poirot si lisciò la punta di uno dei due baffi neri e socchiuse gli occhi. Guardò un bambino di quattro anni intento a tremare, una bambina con le trecce nascondersi dietro lo strumento con la vernice quasi del tutto scrostata e si girò osservando le pareti dalla carta da parati strappata o ricoperta di muffa dietro un giovinetto sui dodici anni.  
“Allora mi vedrò costretto ad arrestarvi” disse atono. Un ragazzino ne superò altri due e si mise davanti al più grande.  
“No, una volta è stato interrotto, nove anni fa” spiegò, la voce incerta prese un tono più sicuro nel pronunciare la data.  
“E tu come fai a dirlo? Sei arrivato cinque anni fa” ribatté l’orfano più grande, assottigliando gli occhi e corrugando la fronte.  
“Tu non potevi saperlo ragazzo mio, essendo arrivato sette anni fa” spiegò Poirot a quest’ultimo. Si girò e guardò l’altro giovane che si era intromesso, il viso era oscurato dai lunghi capelli castani ondulati.  
“Invece tu già c’eri. Tu ci sei sempre stato all’orfanotrofio, da prima della fondazione in realtà”. Aggiunse.  
“Che cosa sta insinuando?” domandò la donna rendendo la voce più stridula. Poirot si voltò verso di lei, le guance fremettero, il viso si arrossò e i baffi tremarono.  
“Che è suo figlio, madame! Lei lo vedeva come un peso alla sua vita dissipatrice e piena di frivolezze, perciò diede fuoco alla sua dimora dicendo che era morto nell’incendio; invece lo chiuse qui e il giovine non si è mai lamentato per l’amore che prova per lei, avrebbe potuto continuare a vederla ed ereditare tutto ugualmente alla sua morte per un provvidenziale testamento a suo nome” tuonò. Dal gruppetto degli orfani si alzò un brusio. La donna giocherellò con la collana di foglie dorate che portava al collo, il laccio nero che le teneva insieme le sfregò il collo arrossandoglielo.  
“E’ un’assurdità!” strillò. L’ispettore sgranò gli occhi, osservò l’amico, si voltò verso la donna e tornò a guardare il detective.  
“Lei crede?! Allora possiamo facilmente provarlo. Suo figlio aveva una voglia ereditata dal padre e tipica della sua famiglia da anni proprio sotto il lobo dell’orecchio sinistro dalla conformazione ben riconoscibile e soprattutto possiamo aprire la tomba. La troveremo vuota, perché non c’era nessun morto da seppellirci dentro!”. Tuonò Poirot, il viso si arrossò ancor di più e le iridi nere gli brillarono.  
“E’ vero, ma non vedo perché dobbiate impedire il nostro concerto per Natale” sussurrò il giovane nobile spodestato. Poirot indicò il pianoforte con il bastone.  
“Perché vi è un ordigno all’interno. Quando avreste suonato una certa fila d’accordi sarebbe esploso. E’ rimasta nuovamente incinta e non ha bisogno del vecchio erede, anzi era diventato pericoloso perché già uno dei suoi complici, un poliziotto che aveva certificato di aver visto un cadavere tra le macerie, era stata costretta a farlo tacere per sempre. Perciò era ben intenzionata a riempire quella tomba” spiegò.  
Un paio di bambini strillarono e una bambina scoppiò a piangere singhiozzando, due scapparono al piano di sopra e tre corsero fuori dalla porta. La vittima predestinata sgranò gli occhi, si voltò verso la madre e si tappò la bocca.  
“Perché?” domandò con voce tremante. La donna ringhiò.  
“L’odio non ha un perché ragazzo mio” sussurrò Poirot. Gli si avvicinò e gli diede un paio di pacche con il manico del bastone sulla spalla e si voltò.  
“Portatela via” ordinò ai poliziotti indicando con il capo la donna.


End file.
